Dream come true
by PsychoticSky
Summary: What happens when Team 7 meets a strange girl on the outskirts of Konoha, she seems pretty harmless...but with the arrival of a new sensei, is there more to this to girl than meets the eye. SasukeXOCXNaruto.
1. Unexpected Arrival

**Unexpected Arrival**

**SkyRabbit: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction, if you like it-review, if you don't-NO flames...Okay :D Though, I'm gonna be honest this first chapter is gonna be kinda boring cuz it's sort of the introduction but see how it is! R & R! (.)**

**Now here's Sasuke with the disclaimer! **

**Sasuke: First: How the heck did I even get here! Second- Is there even a point in asking them to review, If it's written by you, we all know it's gonna suck.**

**Me: Just shut up and do the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke: (*Glares) SkyRabbit in no way owns Naruto, cuz if she did; again, it would probably su-**

**Me: (*punches Sasuke) on with the story! XD**

* * *

><p>The wind blew fiercely as the leaves danced through the streets of Konoha. The rain poured down heavily on anyone unfortunate enough to be caught within its grasp, but the dark clouds helping to conceal anyone hiding within the shadows. While the thunder roared there seemed to be someone jumping from roof to roof of the houses of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the only thing apparent being that they were wearing a black, hooded cloak. As this mysterious person reached the top of the newly appointed Hokage's tower, they lifted their head slightly revealing the cat-like mask, with the leaf village symbol marked on the forehead. With a puff of smoke they simply, just disappeared...<p>

XxxxX

The moon shone brightly as our three favourite genin made their way out of the largely green forest on the outskirts of Konoha.

'' Man... I'm sore.'' Naruto complained as he slumped, many bruises apparent on his face and hands.

'' I told you two, not to waste all your chakra like that...but you just don't listen, oh well. '' Kakashi-sensei sighed.

'' Like it's my fault, we all know it's his fault for acting like a jerk, I had to fight back! '' Naruto retorted, pointing at an equally bruised Sasuke.

'' Shut it dobe. Like it's my fault you were so stupid, as to start fighting with me for no reason. '' Sasuke replied while sending Naruto a very obvious glare.

Kakashi merely sighed as he watched the two boys go at it again, with Sakura stepping in every few minutes to bonk Naruto on the head for insulting her 'Sasuke-kun'. While staring up into the vast sky, radiating by the glow of the stars, he had noticed a large hawk hovering around the group- he quickly got the message, knowing he was being summoned by the Fifth.

'Hmm, wonder what she needs me for. Oh well, at least it's a valid reason to get away from these guys without them biting my head off for it later'Kakashi though as he looked up into the shimmering night sky.

'' Sorry guys but it seems that the Hokage needs me for some unexplainable reason, so see you along the path of li-'' before being able to finish his sentence, Naruto managed to interrupt him.

''NO WAY! You always do this, besides you promised to treat us to ramen.'' While ranting on, he failed to notice that Kakashi had already left, only to have it be pointed out by Sakura causing Naruto to scream in annoyance. ''GAAAAAAHHHH! ''

XxxxX

''Fine. I'm not even hungry.'' Lied Naruto, whose stomach did not wish to play along with the charade as it growled loud enough to hear from the other side of the village. Sakura and Sasuke had now begun to shoot him annoyed glances as it was the fifth time it happened, until...Sakura had realised something.

''Hey guys, where are we going?'' Questioned the pink haired kunoichi.

''Huh?'' Responded the two (ahem) gentlemen.

''I just realised we've been walking for a while and haven't ended up anywhere.''

Both boys stared at each other in silence, until Sasuke broke the silence, ''Nice one dobe, you managed to get us lost.'' Naruto stood shocked wondering how the heck this turned out to be his fault.

''How the heck is this _my_ fault!''

''You were the one walking around like a mindless idiot, sulking over ramen, leading us in the wrong direction.''

''So why the HECK were you following me, you should've went your own way!''

Seeing the now visible electrical surge between the two, Sakura thought it would be a good idea to intervene. ''Come on guys...let's just find a way out.''

**-10 minutes later-**

All three genin sweat-dropped as they all came to the same conclusion, ''Now we're even more lost than we were BEFORE!'' Naruto screamed.

'I so thought this was the way out, now _I'm_ hungry.' Sakura complained in her mind while hunching over, only to take a quick glance at Sasuke immediately straightening up. '_Must not lose composure in front of Sasuke. Must not lose composure in front of Sasuke_.'

After 10 more minutes of consecutive walking, now lost deeper into the forest the trio came to a halt and decided to rest, sprawled out on the ground. The wind blew through the wisps of grass; the three genin lay there as they watch the clouds begin to hide the fluorescent moon, until they began to hear something which sounded like...flute music? (A/N: okay for the flute music, I put this in cuz they started showing Power rangers:wildforce a while ago...yes I watch power rangers, don't judge me...anyway you know that princess in it that sings along with that flute music, that was the flute music I was imagining in my head so no; it's not 'sadness and sorrow' or anything. Just wanted to give a clear image.) ( ^_^)

''Hey do you guys hear that?'' asked Naruto.

''Yeah...it's...pretty.'' remarked Sakura.

''it's coming from down there.'' Naruto pointed to a shroud of trees and bushes, running towards them, only to find himself to beginning to roll as he had just gone down an extremely steep hill.

''Naruto!'' Called Sakura, not really helping the matter of fact that Naruto was rolling down a hill. Screaming, Naruto did not see the up and coming lake he was heading towards, only to realise it when he had splashed into it, the funny thing was there was another splash followed after, except Sasuke and Sakura were still running down the hill to catch up with him.

Naruto floated confused with the classic swirly anime eyes in the water, a result of dizziness from rolling down the hill. As he was about to pass out he saw a silhouette of a person heading straight towards him and next thing he knew he had been brought back up to land. ''Naruto!'' Sakura and Sasuke sighed in relief as Naruto began to surface. After coughing up the remnants of water left in his lungs he decided to look up to see the face of the person who saved him.

Naruto and his two team mates gaped as they laid eyes on Naruto's 'saviour', it was...a girl. Her hazel brown hair tied in low looped pony tail on the right side of her head and her bangs covering most of her forehead, while her emerald, blue tinted eyes and fair porcelain skin lit up in the moon light (A/N: To be more clear, basically she has Sasuke's skin tone). Although she was drenched wet they could see she was wearing a pair of black capris while sporting a short blue skirt with a long slit on the left side on top, her top was a simple black tank top which stopped just above her midriff, which was covered by white bandages. Over the tank top she wore a shorter white cropped sleeve-less jacket with blue on the hems and buttons, similar to that of Ten Ten's except it was left open. Around her waist was a black belt slanting to the left with an assortment of pouches and a silver flute attached to it. Finally on her hands was a pair of black fingerless gloves, the right one reaching all the way up to her elbow, while the one on the left merely stopped at her wrist.

''Any reason all of you are staring at me as if I just killed someone...cuz I think I just did the opposite.'' The mysterious girl said to snap the three friends out of their trance.

''Huh?'' All three of them managed to say at the same time.

'' Oh, sorry...uh...thanks.'' Which was the only thing Naruto was able to say to express his gratitude, along with putting on his signature cheesy grin.

''No problem.'' The girl extended her hand to Naruto to help lift him up, smiling back.

Sasuke struck her a look of suspicion, but refrained from saying anything. Instead Sakura decided to speak, ''Hey are you okay? Sorry, Naruto can be such a moron.''

'' It's okay, really. Oh, my name's Yume by the way.''

''Nice to meet you I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet y-'' Sakura was then suddenly cut off by Naruto's loud introduction.

''And my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my dream- to become the next Hokage. Believe it!''

Yume chucked, "Pretty bold dream, nice to meet you both and I'm guessing the one with the permanent scowl plastered to his face would be Sasuke Uchiha.'' Shooting his head up to face the new girl, he took a few steps forward.

''How exactly do you know that?'' He spat.

''I'm psychic.'' Yume responded the sarcasm clearly noted in her voice, but noticing that she was now receiving a glare she decided to change her answer. ''I'm just messin' with ya, you are pretty famous for being Konoha's number 1 rookie genin, so it's not really that big of a surprise I knew.''

''Hn.'' Was the only reply she received. It now seemed the two were engaged in a staring contest, Sakura now feeling kind of jealous of the fact that the two were just staring at each other.

''So anyway...'' She began, slightly twitching at the two distracted teens, ''Um, do you know how to get outta here...we're kinda lost.''

Quickly breaking away from the staring contest Yume decided to answer,'' Sure, follow me.'' With that she began to walk ahead, the others giving each other puzzled looks but soon following close behind, about five minutes later they found themselves back into the streets of Konoha. Naruto fell onto the floor, just glad about the fact, that every time he turned a corner, he wouldn't see a tree.

XxxxX

''Great, we actually made it out!'' he cheered. Then quickly turning to Yume, ''Thanks Yume-chan, we owe ya one.'' Sakura nodded her head in agreement while Sasuke turned away scowling. '' I know! We were gonna get some ramen as soon as we got out of the forest, you wanna join us?'' Although it was phrased as a question, Yume had a feeling he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer, so she decided to accept the invitation, especially since she didn't have much to do.

XxxxX

Finally making it to Ichiraku's the four of them sat down before giving in their order Yume sitting in between Naruto and Sakura, with Sasuke to Sakura's left. Yume, Sakura and Sasuke ordering a single pot of ramen, while Naruto ordered five, finishing three of them in less than half an hour. The others merely gawked at him, with the usual sweat-drop on the back of their heads, wondering how the human waste disposal managed to eat _so _much in _so_ little time.

''Wow.'' Was all Yume could say.

''Seriously Naruto- you eat like a pig!'' Sakura scoffed, clearly showing her disgust while Naruto just scowled with his head down.

Yume couldn't help but laugh,'' Come on Sakura it's not that bad.'' She smiled at Naruto while reassuringly patting him on the back; Naruto looked up, smiling. Although she wasn't facing his way, Yume did not miss the feeling of someone digging their eyes into her however her only reaction was merely a sigh.

'' You know just because I've got my back turned to you, doesn't mean I don't know your glaring at me.'' Both Naruto and Sakura gave her perplexed looks but decided to ignore them, to face a certain Uchiha who was evidently glaring at her, his hands folded in front of his face. She quirked an eyebrow. ''What?''

''I just realized something.''

'' And that would be...glaring at people is rude.'' This of course did not help her as he was now engaging in a staring contest with her...again.

''Knock off the witty comebacks...what exactly were you doing in the forest. Outside of Konoha. In the middle of the night.''

''Stalking people.'' She sang in a cheery voice, urging the others to slowly lean backwards, Yume rolled her eyes. ''Relax. I like to go out there to think and clear my head, assisted by my trusty flute.'' She took the shimmering silver flute and spun it around with her hand. (I could go into deep detail about 'how it glistens in the moonlight' but at this point I just got lazy (-_- ;))

Sakura remembering, decided to ask, ''Was that you playing earlier?'' Yume rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, with a bit of a blush.

''Oh...you heard me.'' Naruto practically fell off his chair when jumping up to face her.

''That was you! It was really amazing.''

''Thanks, but I'm not that great.'' She insisted waving a hand in front of her face.

''Are you kidding me, I swear it practically hypnotized me!'' This time Naruto was just a few inches away from her face.

''Um, Naruto?''

''Yeah?''

''Too close.'' (A/N: Hana Kimi moment anyone?)

Realising what she was talking about Naruto stepped back nearly tripping over his own feet, a huge blush reaching across his face, ''Uh sorry.''

''Loser.'' Sasuke muttered while rolling his eyes. Yume couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the bad mouthed Uchiha.

''It's okay.'' She reassured. Stretching her arms out, she got up from her seat. ''Well I think I should be going now.''

''Aww, you really gotta go.!'' Whined Naruto.

''Yeah, sorry Naruto, thanks for the ramen though, It was really nice meeting you guys.'' She beamed before turning around to leave, only to turn back to make one last comment. ''...Oh and Sasuke, there's such a thing as being _too_ suspicious; I think that's something you need to work on. See you guys around...maybe.'' With that she ran off through the red shades that hung off the ramen stand.

''Hey..wait.'' Naruto called after but it was as though she had just disappeared, not even a retreating form in the distance, which was strange as she practically, only left about two seconds ago. ''Huh...where'd she go?'' Sasuke and Sakura came out to see what he was yammering about, only to have Naruto tell them that she practically disappeared into thin air.

XxxxX

Tsunade stared out of the window behind her desk, Kakashi stood leaning against the wall reading his ever so 'famous' book. (A/N:I think we all know what I'm talking about.)Not a word had been spoken since he had gotten there; he just knew they were waiting for an important guest, who had suddenly arrived in a puff of smoke. Hearing their guest enter Tsunade swivelled her chair around to face them. ''It's been a while since you've seen them, huh?'' she asked.

''Yep...you could say they've changed quite alot but at the same time, not in the least.''

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Who is this mysterious girl? Who is this person Tsunade's talking to? Will Kakashi ever be on time for anything? Find out next time.<strong>

**Me: So...there it is the first chap of my first fanfic! **

**Sasuke: (*muttering) And hopefully your last.**

**Me: What was that?**

**Sasuke: Nothing!**

**Me: (*Glares) Okay to finish off, Naruto, Hana Kimi and any of the powere rangers do not belong to me, only Yume does-**

**Yume: (*mutters) Which I still regret.**

**Me: Again...what was that?**

**Yume: (*sings) Nothin'**

**Me: With that I'm just gonna say READ &REVIEW! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find some nicer and LESS WHINEY (*Sasuke and Yume sweatdrop) Naruto characters to be in my A/Ns.**

**Sayonara! ^_^**


	2. What's Going on!

**Me: Hey everyone guess whoooooooo!**

**Tobi: (*Holding microphone) It is...Megane-usa-sama (applause comes on)**

**Me: Thank you. Thank you. Sasuke & Yume: (*sweatdrop)**

**Me: You thought I was kiddin' when I said I'd replace you, well...HAH!**

**Yume: I thought you said you were gonna get someone **_**less **_**whiney.**

**Me: True but he's nicer than you two. Besides Tobi's just so KAWAII! (*Hugs Tobi)**

**Tobi: YAY! Tobi is a good boy! (*Hugs back)**

**Me: So Tobi wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Tobi: (*seriously)Megane-usa-sama doesn't own Naruto. (*back to Tobi) How was that?**

**Me: Great Tobi, here's a cookie.**

**Tobi: Woohoo!**

**Me: On with the story.**

The wind whistled through the trees of team 7's training ground, the three genin promptly standing in the middle of it, waiting for the arrival of their sensei...who should've been there three hours ago. ''Would it kill the guy to be on time, for once in his life?'' Naruto couldn't help but complain. Though the other two didn't say anything, it was obvious they were thinking it. Either Kakashi actually does the things he says in his lame excuses or he just comes late to annoy the heck out of his students, which is probably for his own twisted amusement. **(-_- ;)**

''Gai-sensei said to come to this training groun-.'' The voice did not finish as it noticed the all too familiar faces standing in the middle of the training ground. ''Huh? What ar you guys doing here?''

''Ten-Ten? Well this _is _our training ground what are you guys doing here?'' Sakura questioned the other kunoichi, who was being followed by her two team mates, Neji and a still injured Rock Lee. (A/N: I don't care if he is a 'bushy brows'. He is a brilliant fighter and shouldn't be on crutches (TT_TT) But Gaara' still rocks though 3)

''Guy-Sensei told us to meet him here.'' The six young genin then turned again to see bright green shrubbery on either side of the field begin rustling, only to see the familiar faces of team Asuma and team Kurenai. All giving eachother equally confused glances, Naruto decided to speak up.

''What are you all doing here?''

''Um, w-well, Kurenai-sensei t-told us to meet up here.'' Hinata stuttered, twiddling her fingers.

''Asuma, told us the same thing. I can't believe I'm stuck with all of you guys again. How troublesome.'' Sighed Shikamaru.

''Hi Sasuke.'' Ino squealed, while wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck, earning a glare from the irritated Uchiha.

''GET OFF OF HIM, INO-PIG!'' (A/N:I don't really think you need me to tell you who this is (T_T))

''WHAT WAS THAT BILLBOARD BROW?'' The blonde girl screeched just as loud. The others just stared at the two arguing teens while sweat-dropping. However this cause of events had made them fail to notice that they were being watched, only to come to their senesces when a quartet of ANBU dressed in black hooded cloaks had appeared. Before being able to assess the situation, The rookie 12 had already been attacked and unexpectedly trapped in a large net.

''What the heck!'' Naruto yelled.

''Well, it seems your skills haven't diminished since the last time I saw you guys fight.'' The genin turned their heads to see Kakashi crouched on a tree branch, apparently talking to the masked people.

''You were Kakashi.'' Asuma commented, suddenly appearing from behind a tree.

''As expected.'' Added Kurenai doing the same.

''An amazing display of youthfulness!'' Gai exclaimed emerging out of a cloud of smoke, in an incredibly ridiculous pose.

''Nice work, I woudn't expect anything less.'' Tsunade stated as she stood next to the ANBU, the others staring in shock wonderin as to when she even got there.

''WHAT _IS_ GOING ON!'' Sakura demanded.

''Don't you guys remember what I told you yesterday right after training.'' Team seven then tilted their heads looking off into space trying to recall what the masked jounin had told them yesterday.

xxX **FLASHBACK** Xxx

_Naruto and Sasuke continued to argue, Sakura having to step in every few minutes befor it turned too ugly. Kakashi sighed at his two troublesome students, ''Ahem.'' Both boys momentarily stopped to look at their lazy teacher, along with Sakura. ''Just so I can get this out of the way, training will be in the training ground tomorrow, same time. You're going to be meeting your new sensei tomorrow, so don't be late.''_

''_HUH?'' His three students simultaneously replied._

''_What do you mean NEW sensei, you're being replaced?'' Inquired the golden haired boy._

''_No .No. As much as I'd like to get time off from you guys, that unfortunately isn't the case.'' As reply the three of them glared. ''Lady Tsunade feels you guys might need some extra training, so she's bringing in some extra help.''_

''_Alright, maybe we'll learn some new techniques!'' Naruto cheered._

''_Heh. Considering how slow you are, I don't think that's possible for you.'' Sasuke smirked._

''_What was that?'' The two them began to engage in their previously unfinished argument. Resulting in Kakashi to sweat-drop and ask himself, 'What did I do to deserve this?''_

XxX** End Flashback **XxX

The three then nodded their heads, while the others looked at their own teachers, remembering them aying something along the same lines.

''We know we're meant to be meeting our new Jounin teachers, but that doesn't explain what they're doing here.'' Sakura explained while motioning to the still ANBU.

''Oh sorry. I have yet to properly introduce them.'' A glint appeared in Tsunade's shining amber eyes. The quartet tore away their cloaks and masks, causing the young ninja to become wide eyed, staring in surprise and confusion at the four now distinguishable characters.

**Me: Okay so chap 2 is finally up! I know questions from last time haven' really been answered but I'm gonna say now that they will be in the next chapter. However the whole reasons for Kakashi being late thing will always be a mytery. **

**I'm gonna be a little harsh now and am gonna say the I'm NOT gonna update unless I get at least TWO reviews for this chap!**

**Arigato and Sayonara =D**


	3. New faces and challenges

**New faces and challenges**

**Me: Konichiwa everyone. I would just like to say...I'M SO HAPPY! I would like to give a special thanks to Senpai 3, TigerLillyLuvAce and BookWormQueen7 for their reviews. As a reward: (*throws out virtual cupcakes)**

**Yume: Cupcakes? What happened to cookies?**

**Me: Eh, they've been done to death. (T_T) Anyway as for TigerLilyLuvsAce's guess, well you'll have to read and find out. MUAHAHAHA!**

**Sasuke: Are you mentally stable?**

**Me: (*ignores) Anyway to do the disclaimer, I have brought none other than the main character himself...Naruto...Uzumaki!**

**Naruto: (*spotlight shines on him) OKAY! Megane-sama in no way owns me or the Naruto series in general. Believe it!**

**Me: Arigato Naruto-kun. Commencing story!**

* * *

><p>The quartet tore away their cloaks and masks, causing the young ninja to become wide eyed, staring in surprise and confusion at the four now distinguishable characters. There, stood before the trapped genin were four young girls who appeared to be their age. The first girl appeared to have her long hair, tied in two low ponytalis at the bottom of her head, both bundles of hair tied by a slip on silver tube, which complimented the smooth and shimmering amethyst colour of her locks, her bangs falling over her forehead . She wore a loose fitting, lavender, no sleeved kimono top, with a long black skirt, which stopped just below her knees, a red obi sash tied around the top of the skirt. She sported regular black ninja sandals and only on one of her hands was a red finger-less glove present with a red wristband on the wrist connected to the opposite hand, while her Konoha headband was tied proudly around her forehead. From her large eyes, which were similar to the colour of her top-it was obvious she came from the Hyuuga clan.<p>

The second girl who was now perched on a branch in a tree right behind her teammates, her back leaned against it. Her dark-blue, wavy, shoulder-length hair and onyx eyes almost blending in with the shadows falling on her from the leaves above, the white headband clearly standing out over the top of her head. She was arrayed in a fishnet top, which the sleeves stopped at her mid elbow, over this was a black skinny strapped vest, which presented her clans symbol on the back-three white marks similar to that of the sharingan hanging off of a red shuriken. Also, she was dressed in black leggings which had matched her regular ninja sandals, with beige cargo shorts placed on top. On her hands was a pair of plain black gloves while her hitai-ate drooped lazily from her neck.

The third member stood tall as her sharp toothed grin reeked of self-confidence, she was dressed in a dark green short-sleeved hoodie, which nearly matched her luminous olive-green eyes. The short dark blue skirt contrasted with her reddish brown hair, which even though was tied in a messy bun, framed her face nicely. On her feet were a pair of classic blue ninja sandals while on both her wrists were a pair of brown metallic bands and her hitai-ate acted as a belt. The strangest thing about her, being that a fiery orange cat was curled around her shoulders, with a look in its eyes which would make the twelve genin swear, it was evaluating them.

The final kunoichi was one that team seven seemed to have recognised as the girl they had met yesterday, except her then bare right forearm was now covered with a head band displaying the Leaf Village's symbol.

''HEY, IT'S YOU!'' Both Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison, whilst Sasuke merely scowled.

''Long time, no see guys.'' Yume smiled while giving a slight wave.

''You know her?'' Ino asked.

''Yeah, we met her in the forest yesterday.'' Sakura answered.

Glances were exchanged between the dangling genin and the now revealed, mystery ninja. ''So you guys want to let them down now?'' The Godaime said to garb their attention. On cue, the new Hyuuga girl had thrown a kunai, perfectly slicing through the rope which held up the net that entrapped the Rookie twelve. Neji and Hinata, the two Hyuuga cousins had begun staring at their relative from the ground, a realisation hitting, that they had never seen her before.

''OW!'' Yelped Naruto, clearly in pain, from the fact that eleven other kids were toppled over him. However, that did not stop him from bouncing back up and asking his question. ''Yo, Grandma Tsunade what's going on?'' Of course the little blonde boy had not really thought before announcing his question as the Lady Hokage's eye had begun twitching.

''I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!'' The well concealed elderly woman fumed, urging the young ninja's to edge backwards to avoid her fiery rage. Quickly regaining her composure she continued, ''First, why don't we let our guests introduce themselves.''

''Ayaka.'' Spoke the girl clad in purple.

''Tsume.'' The cat girl explained.

''Akemi.'' The tree climber announced quite dully.

''Yume.'' The final girl spoke.

''Okay, so now that the introductions are done, with all due respect Lady Tsunade, what is this all about and what's with the ANBU impersonators?'' Sakura politely questioned but did not miss the chance to narrow her eyes at the four 'guests'.

Kakashi had decided to answer instead, ''Well we did tell you that you were meeting your new instructors today but first we wanted to reassess your skills.''

''So they-''

Asuma continued on, ''Right, these girls are here to help with exactly that.''

''Well technically we just need one of you from each team to face one of them.'' Kurenai added.

''YES! It will be an epic fight of full on YOUTHFULLNESS!'' Gai had decided to comment, causing everyone in the area to sweat-drop.

''But why them?'' Neji inquired.

''You'll see.'' Tsunade chirped, a smirk making its way across her face.

''Ahem.'' A voice cleared to grab their attention, everyone now concentrated on the quartet of kunoichi. Yume being the one to attract their view spoke up. ''I'm sorry but with all due respect Godaime, we never heard anything about a sparring match.''

''Of course you didn't I suggested it right before we got here.'' Kakashi smirked.

''You're kidding right...this is such a bother.'' Akemi complained, this urging each person to look at her, giving everyone the same thought. 'Why does that seem familiar?'

''Wow, you really don't change, do ya sensei?'' Tsume inquired.

''Except for the fact that you actually managed to show up on time.'' Ayaka added, motivating Yume to smirk.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, which could be seen from his one visible eye which had curved up. Sasuke, noticing the unusual familiarity decided to ask. ''You five know each other?''

''Of course, they _are_ the only other team I've taught who've managed to pass the bell test.'' The genin trio quickly shot a look towards the four girls. ''Well, however they managed to do it in only an hour and essentially _got_ the bells.'' The young team snapped out of their shock to stare icily at the silver haired jounin.

''Well how about we see what you genin are made of.'' Tsume challenged. The rookie nine then regained their composure and kept their guard up, their intense eyes not moving from their opponents. ''Team Asuma, pick who's going to fight.''

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji looked from each other, then back at the Hokage, before Ino and Choji bore their eyes into Shikamaru, expecting him to take the lead. Shikamaru in response sighed. ''Fine...how troublesome.'' Tsunade signalled to the girls, Tsume dashed up onto the branch her inert friend was sitting on.

''Well what are you waiting for? It's your cue.'' Before she was able to object, Akemi was pushed out of the tree, laying back down onto the floor.

''Anyone else have a weird sense of dejavu?'' Ino queried, everyone apart from the quartet sweat-dropped at the scene before them. Akemi sighed as she got up from the fresh, dew coated grass.

''Tsume remember the time I signed you up for a psychiatrist?''

''Yep.''

''Did you ever go?''

''Nope.''

''Explains so much.'' The onyx eyed girl sighed again. ''Why must this be such a bother?'' Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, while the rookie eleven and the four jounin had an 'eureka' moment.

''No wonder that tone seemed so familiar, she's like a female Shikamaru.'' Sakura stated, everyone nodded, while the trio of girls opposite tried to stifle giggles. Akemi was by now, fully standing but her half dazed look still remained on her face, however this was soon replaced by a slight smirk.

''Well no choice but to get this over with.'' She steadied herself into a fighting stance.

''Just don't make it too easy,'' Shikamaru responded to her comment, with unusual cockiness, he had of course mapped out all possible forms of attack in his mind. However even with an I.Q. of 200, he was in no way expecting what was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Here it is chapter 3, sorry if I confused any of you guys by bringing in three other OCs but Yume is <strong>**definitely**** the main one.**

**Yume: Really? I swear I didn't even speak that much in this chap.**

**Naruto and Sasuke: (*scowling) At least you had more than one line.**

**Me: Yeah, sorry about that, but don't worry the story will go back to focusing on team 7 and Yume in no time, so quit complaining! **

**By the way, before any of you ask I'm not going to make Akemi a love interest for Shikamaru. Believe it or not I'm actually an InoxShika shipper. ^_^ Oh and I'm aware I still haven't answered TigerLillyLuvAce's question but (*turns on flash light under chin) All will be revealed in good time.**

**Again, I'm going to be kinda harsh, I WON'T update unless I get at least THREE more reviews.**

**Thanks, until next time. BYE XD**


	4. Author's Note

Sorry I'm taking so long to update you guys but revision calls. Just so I can rant, I'd like to say tests SUCK! But anyway I'm still working on a few things for the next chapter, fighting scenes are HAAAAAAAAAAAARD!

Btw I'm still expecting at least 2 more reviews, so for all those ghost readers out there...I SEE YOU!

Anyway I'll try to update by next week! =3

BYE XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE!**

**(Fans + Sasuke, Naruto and Yume Glare)**

**Hehe, hey guys...**

**(*Angry people bring out heavy objects ready to be thrown) **

**Wait, wait, I know I'm late...by like **_**four**_** months, BUT I have an excuse. (*they glare harder) **

**I told you people I have exams I had to study for, one being a language oral, (DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO MEMORISE 6 PARAGRAPHS OF SPANISH PERFECTLY!) and I was also outta town for a school trip for a couple days too. It was 3 days of HECK! But the scenery was cool.( ^_^) Besides I was also sick for a couple of days so feel some sympathy (T^T)**

**Thanks for the reviews! However I would be lying if I didn't say I was slightly disappointed by the fact that I didn't receive more. But it's okay ghost readers, not like my feelings matter. (TT^TT)**

**(*Becomes cheery again) Anyway on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Stronger Than They Look<span>**

To avoid any serious damage, Tsunade recommended they move their match further away from the village, by mere coincidence they had ended up by the exact same crystal clear lake where team seven had met Yume. The genin, jounin and Hokage stood on one side of the field, while the trio of girls stood far across from them; Shikamaru and his opponent stood facing each other while standing right in the middle, only a few feet of distance between them.

''Okay. My only rules: don't kill each other. Oh...and no severe injury.'' Tsunade explained but practically mumbled the last part.

(A/N: I'm gonna warn you now, I pretty much suck at fighting scenes but this part is crucial in the story, so I'm gonna try and make it work. (^_^))

'Why do I always have to get matched up against girls?' Shikamaru complained mentally.

(A/N: Seriously, have you noticed that? O.o)

Shikamaru and Akemi again formed into their fighting stances, from the fact that no one was doing anything, it was obvious that both were waiting for the other to make a move. However from the looks of things, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Naruto, becoming annoyed by the motionless battle decided to yell out: ''HEY! WILL YOU GUYS DO SOMETHING ALREADY!''

Almost as if this was her signal to begin, Akemi threw several kunai Shikamarus' way, which surprised everyone apart from her three team-mates. After attempting the blow Akemi backed farther away, creating at least 20 feet of distance between them, she now had a look of pure concentration on her face.

''This is going to be interesting.'' Yume commented, while her friends smirked at her remark.

Shikamaru, figuring she was a long ranged fighter, kept at a distance but knew the fight probably wouldn't go that far as he was one too. His best option- to lure and trap her with his signature Shadow Possession Jutsu. Deciding to make the first move this time, Shikamaru threw several shuriken Akemi's way, causing her to jump out of the way as she easily dodged; the next move she displayed took everyone by surprise.

''Wind Style: Hurricane Blow Jutsu.'' She shouted. Her mouth opened to blow a large gust of wind, spiralling straight to Shikamaru, it had appeared to hit its target, only to be proven wrong when the visible wind had cleared, showing a log in Shikamaru's place. Quickly drawing her hands together to form a sign, Akemi had then found herself unable to move.

Akemi lifted her head, to see her shadow stretching out behind a tree, Shikamaru stepped out to reveal that his shadow was now connected to hers.

''Way to go Shikamaru!'' Ino cheered.

Asuma chuckled, ''I guess no matter how strong she is, she won't be able to match up to Shikamaru's intelligence. Well an I.Q. of 200 is too hard to come up against.''

Kakashi's visible eye curved up, showing his smile. ''I wouldn't count her out just yet.''

Shikamaru and Akemi were now facing each other, an equally emotionless look on both their faces, however Akemi did show signs of trying to struggle. ''There's no use in trying to move, the point of this jutsu is to entrap your opponent by having complete control over their body.''

Akemi looked straight ahead at her opponent, a smirk making its way upon her face.

''Perfect.'' She mused; everyone now had an expression of confusion. What Shikamaru had failed to realise was her hands were still in the form of a hand seal. Akemi closed her eyes. ''Chakra release.''

To everyone's surprise, (well apart from her friends) blue chakra had begun spiralling around Akemi's body, it then began to form into two hands which had then done multiple hand signs, causing everyone's eyes to widen. ''Shadow Merge Jutsu!'' Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, Akemi melted down into the shadow, making it retract back to Shikamaru.

''What the-'' Shikamaru was unable to finish, as Akemi jumped from the shadow. Now right in front of him, Akemi's chakra glowing fist made a direct hit to Shikamaru's stomach, making him bash straight _through _(and when I say through I mean actually through, as in he made a hole.) the tree behind him. Akemi jumped back over to her comrades, with not even as much as a triumphant smile.

''Looks like I won.'' All the ninja on the opposite side of the clearing had eyes as wide as dinner plates, all except for Kakashi and Tsunade, with a look on their faces which said- 'she could've gone easier on him.'

''SHIKAMARU!'' Ino and Choji simultaneously yelled while running over to their injured comrade, they gaped at the huge hole left in the tree, while helping him to his feet. They limped back over to the others.

''I don't get it.'' Shikamaru voiced.

''Huh?'' Asuma sounded.

''I was sure you were a long distance fighter.'' Shikamaru explained to Akemi.

''I am.'' Was the only thing she responded with.

''Then-''

''I am a long distance fighter but the problem is you are as well.'' Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. ''It was pretty obvious our fight wouldn't go anywhere if we were both simply trying to avoid each other's attacks, and since we're both pretty good at it I needed to make a direct attack.''

Shikamaru's eyes widened. ''So-''

''I _let_ you catch me with the shadow possession so I could get into close range through the shadow. As a ninja, no matter how great your own plan may be you should never underestimate your opponents' strategic manoeuvre.''

Everyone stared in awe at the young kunoichi, before she jumped back into the tree lying against it; it was the Hokage who broke the silence. ''Couldn't have said it better. Team Kurenai please pick the one to represent you.''

Tsume then took this as a signal and cheerfully jumped right into the middle of the clearing, ''Alright so who's gonna be my opponent?'' She questioned while slamming her fist into her hand.

''I'd say battling dog-boy would perhaps be the most interesting.'' Spoke an almost snobbish female sounding voice. Everyone stared in shock** (A/N: Just to be clear, to make this easier for me, whenever I talk about ****everyone ****being shocked, I'm not including Tsunade, Kakashi or the four girls, cuz they obviously know each other pretty well and can see stuff that everyone else finds shocking normal. Just wanted to make that clear [^_^])** as they saw the condescending voice was coming from the orange cat.

''What?'' the oblivious cat asked in confusion.

''You...talk?'' Naruto hesitated.

''No, I'm speaking to you telepathically. Of course I talk!'' The fiery feline snapped. Naruto frowned. ''Honestly, kids these days.''

''Now Kasai play nice.'' Tsume warned.

''Well this just got slightly more interesting. Let's see what you've got and trust me I'm not gonna go easy on you.'' Kiba smirked.

Tsume returned it by saying. ''Wouldn't dream of it.''

(A/N: Okay I'm gonna be honest and say this battle is really probably gonna suck cuz I don't know Kiba's fighting style that well. Yume: You fail as a writer.)

''Okay take your stances, same rules apply. GO!'' Tsunade announced. At that second both ninja charged straight towards each other, each dodging various punches and kicks from their opponent. The quickly broke away, Akamaru then jumping off of Kiba's head to join him in charging at Tsume, she had quickly dodged, easily knocking back Kiba while Kasai took down Akamaru.

''She shouldn't be underestimating him so easily, Kiba's one of the strongest genin in the Leaf Village.'' Kurenai elaborated.

''I know...but Tsume isn't exactly a pushover herself.'' Kakashi responded.

Kiba and his partner got back to their feet, deciding it was time to stop playing nice. They proceeded with the justu that turned Akamaru into himself, both now becoming incredibly vicious, the two wasted no time heading straight towards their opponents, edging them to jump out of the way.

''Okay Kasai, you done playing nice?'' Tsume questioned her partner, the cat in response smirked. The two stood up straight on the ground while Tsume rapidly began doing hand signs. As a large amount of smoke appeared, it left as quickly as it came. Out stepped an extremely large jungle cat and it's owner who now appeared to have grown a pair of ears, a tail and eyes resembling that of a cat.

Both pet and possessor lunged forward knocking their opponents backwards, before gracefully landing on their feet. Said opponents now were on full alert, trying their best to remove the look of shock from their faces. However the calm air did not last too long as the canine pair was again attacked, noting that this time it was much faster, agile and stronger. As the two regained their composure, they had noticed that their adversaries were nowhere in sight.

''Where did they go?'' Kiba questioned as he and Akamaru attempted to pick up their scent, which they managed to do, only to find that it was coming from right under them. ''What the-'' Kiba was not able to finish as he and his partner were both dragged underground, while everyone gasped in horror. (A/N:Except you know who) Both were then blasted back up through the ground with their opponents, underneath them, only switching their positions so the feline duo were now above the canines-then in one swift motion Tsume and Kasai kicked down on to the two, smashing them into the ground. Hinata gasped, as she watched her two friends create a crater in the ground.

''Meow.'' They spoke, while elegantly landing on the ground next to their friends. Tsume's cat like features declined and Kasai regained her normal size, as she made her way back around Tsume's shoulders.

Hinata and Kurenai ran over to Kiba, helping assisting him out of the rather large hole, while Shino tended to Akamaru-who was now back in his dog form. The two friends were brought back over the other teams, once there everyone took to staring at Tsume. ''What, do I have something on my face?'' Tsume smiled, as Kiba narrowed his eyes, muttering profanities under his breath.

''Well it seems your teamwork is as good as ever.'' Tsunade commented, making the two in which it was directed to, widely grin.

''We try.'' Kasai responded.

''Okay Team Gai, you know the drill.''

''Alright my youthful students, prepare to show these ladies what exactly youthfulness is all about!''

''Yes Gai-sensei we will demonstrate the awesome power of Youth.''

''Lee!~''

''Gai-sensei!~''

''Lee!~''

''Gai-sensei!~'' Insert group sweatdrop.

''Lee you do know you can't exactly fight right now.'' TenTen pointed out, which lead to Lee hanging his head in disappointment.

''I would like to take up this challenge if you two don't mind.'' Neji turned towards his two teammates, who reluctantly agreed.

''Ooo, looks like it's gonna be a Hyuuga smackdown.'' Tsume teased. Ayaka sighed and merely shrugged the comment off, before getting into a fighting stance while facing her foe. Neji was infact most interested to find out her fighting style, to see if she compared to her two friends, as well as find out who she is.

''Alright, same rules, GO!.'' Without warning, Neji lunged at Ayaka, Byakugan activiated and ready to take a hit, however Ayaka was just as prepared as she brought out two purple fans, lavender in colour, with black rims. As Neji went in for the attack, she merely deflected it using her fans as shields. The fight proceeded on like this, with the simple hit, shield, until Neji found an opening only to have Ayaka jump out of the way.

''Yo Ayaka! Quit playing and get it over with!'' Yume yelled.

''Yeah, what happened to '_always_ _finish a fight quickly and simply._'' Tsume mimicked.

Ayaka just rolled her eyes and mumbled, ''Fine.'' While Neji seemed somewhat irritated as well as offended at how the girls were taking his skills so lightly.

'_Apart from the last blow, it appeared as though she wasn't even trying while dodging my attacks.'_ Neji thought as he gritted his teeth. Though was snapped out of his reverie when he heard his opponent call 'Byakugan.'

Like his Ayaka's eyes were now pulsed with veins, as she took a long look at him but to Neji's confusion, she deactivated it and was now charging straight towards him. He was barely able to blink as Ayaka sent hits directly to his pressure points with her fans which were now glowing with chakra. As the last hit was made, Neji was sent flying across the field, now paralyzed. By then Ayaka had already retracted her weapons back to 'whoever knows where they were' and jumped back to her friends, while TenTen and Gai came to Neji's aid as they swung his arms around their shoulders.

''How is that possible?'' Neji muttered.

''Hmm.'' TenTen inquired. Neji turned his head towards Ayaka.

''Your Byakugan was only activated for a minute, yet you were able to strike me exactly in vital pressure points...How?''

''Simple, I just memerised them.''

''What do you mean you memerised them?'' Neji pushed.

''The Byakugan does take up alot of chakra to maintain, to waste that much chakra would be pointless in battle, so let's just say I picked up a little trick. Having a kekai genkai is useful and convenient but to solely rely on it is being brash and predictable.'' Neji openly glared, while Ayaka maintained a blank face.

''You really know how to p*** a person off, don't Aya-chan.'' Tsume mused, leading to her other to friends chuckling,

''Not as well as you, _Tsu-chan_.'' Ayaka teased, making Tsume pout.

''Well, looks like the score's tied at ANBU girls-three and Rookie 12-ZERO!'' Tsunade announced, making the Rookie 12 slightly twitch and direct their glares towards the quartet of kunoichi. ''Well it seems just Yume and Team 7 remain.'' A devious glint now present in her eye.

''OH YEAH! BRING IT ON YUME-CHAN!'' Naruto called.

''I'm taking this fight dobe.'' Sasuke declared.

''Wha-!'' Naruto began to protest but was cut off again.

''I want to see if she's as tough as that smirk on her face is trying to lead on. Hm, but she actually doesn't look like much.'' He was now directly staring her, which only lead to her smirk becoming wider.

''Ne, Tsunade-sama, are you sure you want me to fight these guys?'' Yume asked, not taking her passive gaze off of Sasuke.

''Yes, why?'' Tsunade raised an amused eybrow.

''Oh it's just - No offense, but it seems team 7 has a little bit of over confidence and high on pride...I'd hate to have to crush it.'' Yume's smirk had then become contagious to her teammates.

''Hn. I'd like to see you try.'' Sasuke challenged.

''No way!'' Naruto interrupted. ''If Yume's as strong as her friends, I wanna be the one who fights her!''

''Naruto, settle down!'' Sakura yelled.

Tsunade sighed. ''Okay Uchiha your up.'' Sasuke nodded but Naruto disapproved.

''Bu-'' He started.

''Relax Naruto. Everyone probably wants to see how the rookie of the year will fend against the last of this rambunctious team. Besides if he loses, you can always just laugh later.'' Tsunade stated, the last part trying to lighten the atmosphere.

''Fine, with me...maybe next time Naruto.'' Yume reassured, smiling in his direction.

Tsunade sighed. ''You guys know the rules.''

''I give him Ten.'' Tsume stated rather loudly.

''Nah, I'd say seven.'' Ayaka put in.

''It's gonna be about six thirty.'' Akemi announced.

''What are you guys talking about over there?'' Naruto asked rather confused.

''Oh just betting on how many minutes the Uchiha will last.'' Sasuke's eye twitched, he was beyond irritated now.

''Interesting predictions but I think you should be more worried about how long your friend lasts.'' He said, rather stoically. The three girls exchanged looks of amusment, while Tsunade chuckled.

''We'll see. BEGIN!''

Sasuke wasted no time, charging at her he began using simple tai-jutsu, throwing punches and kicks, all which to his surprise, Yume blocked. Jumping back and flying in to the air, he had begun doing the hand seals, for the fire ball jutsu. When completed, he released the massive flow of fire from his mouth, everyone became shocked at how the girl showed no signs of moving as the flames engulfed her, as they cleared everyone was surprised to see she was no longer there but not as stunned as Sasuke as he felt her presence right behind her and did not react until she whispered. ''Nice try.''

On impulse Sasuke decided to activate his sharigan, before kicking the girl far away. Everyone gasped when she was heading towards the lake, but were even more taken aback by how how she skidded to a stop on the surface of the water.

'_She knows the walking on water technique.'_ Naruto found that being the only logical reason, knowing fully well how deep the lake was.

Sasuke stood his ground, sharingan activated to anticipate any of her moves but as Yume lifted her head she quickly looked into Sasuke's eyes for a second, Sasuke seeing for a split second, that her eyes had changed into a golden colour, with a thin silver spiral, circling out from the now purple pupil. However this went as quickly as it came and Sasuke found himself in shock as his Sharingan began to recede on it's own accord.

''Water style: Tsunami Strike Jutsu!'' Yume yelled, just then the water began to swirl around her before twisting upwards and striking straight towards Sasuke, he flew back as he got hit. Now drenched, he quickly regained his composure as Yume now bombarded him with various kicks and punches, he attempted to activate his Sharingan again but to no avail, which now began to worry him.

He then decided to attack her with shuriken all to which she had managed to avoid.

''That the best you got!'' Yume taunted.

''No, this is!'' Sasuke called from behind her, chidori blazing in his hand. Naruto looked at his Sensei shocked, expecting him to do something.

''Kakashi-sensei he's gonna kill her!'' Naruto shouted. Kakashi turned to him, his then blank face, contorted into a smile seen, from his curved up visible eye. ''Kakashi-sensei''

Sasuke made his way towards her, not actually aiming for a vital spot, so as not to kill her. Yume's eyes widened a bit before she smirked, irritating Sasuke but what happened next was completely unexpected. She had caught his hand with her chakra glowing one, not even wincing from the electrical force.

''Wow, Kakashi's been training you alright.'' Sasuke scowled from her lack of reaction, before twisting his hand out of her grasp and aiming a punch, which she avoided. ''Earth Style: Wood trap Jutsu.'' Slamming her hand on the ground, large spiked logs shot out of the ground scarring and trapping our duck-butt headed Uchiha. (A/N: Sorry couldn't resist. ;) *Sasuke sharpening kunai)

His opponent quickly whipped out a kunai and Sasuke shut his eyes, awaiting the impact but only felt the side of it against his neck. Opening his onyx eyes, he stared into Yume's emerald ones. ''Looks like I win.'' Her eyes flashed the same gold and silver they did before, causing Sasuke to be shaken as his Sharingan returned.

Taking a step back, she retracted the spikes, making Sasuke fall and having Naruto and Sakura rush to his side. ''Told you, six minutes thirty.'' Akemi announced, leading to Sasuke glaring.

''Tch. I don't even get what the point of this was.'' He scowled.

''Yeah, teme's right, I thought we were meant to meet our new senseis today!''

''Naruto's right, where are these so called senseis of ours, anyway?'' TenTen questioned.

''You're looking at them.'' Was Kakashi's simple reply as he nodded his head towards the kunoichi. There was a moment of silence before the genin decided to break it.

''NANI?''

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! :) <strong>

**Again I'm really sorry I didnt update sooner. .**

**Now Review If you wish for another chapter! I expect at least 4 reviews if you guys want me to update.**

**Oh and if you have any ideas or want anything specific to happen in the story I'm open to suggestions cuz I have serious writers block -_-''**

**Anyway READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
